Fireflies
by ChibiT-Sapphire
Summary: Paul decides to do something for his and Ash's anniversary. Just a random oneshot, comashipping, lemon, cursing(only in my authors note) slightly OC characters


Hello peoples! I'm stuck on where to go with APS:revised so I'm writing this one-shot.

Today is my birthday so I thought give back to the community, well from my fucked up perspective.

This story is pent up frustration for APS:R cause I really just wanna put Paul and Ash together already... Anyway enjoy

I do not own Pokemon

Page Break

It was a hot summer afternoon and all was quite inside of a two story house... Until a loud bang was heard downstairs in the kitchen.

Ash was taking a nap trying to sleep off the unbearable heat (the air conditioner was broken) when he heard the noise.

"Paul! Is that you?" he stood up rubbing his eyes, he was wearing a loose black t-shirt that fell off of one shoulder and a pair of white shorts.

He walked downstairs only to be stopped abruptly at the last one by his boyfriend Paul.

"H-hey babe" he said nervously.

"Hey Hon, what are you, um doing" Ash said suspiciously trying to get past him but he(P) kept stepping in front of him.

"N-nothing, what are you doing?"

"Trying. To. Get. Some. Ice cream." He said still trying to move past Paul. He(P) finally grabbed his(A) shoulders and turned him around.

"That is a terrible idea how about instead you go upstairs and change so we can go out, you know it's so hot and all" Paul said rubbing the back of his neck.

"O-k? but you sure are acting weird" Ash said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... I-i mean No! No!" He sighed in exasperation, "just go get dressed"

Ash laughed and went upstairs while Paul ran back into the kitchen to clean up whatever mess he made.

Paul ran outside in a black t-shirt, gray shorts and a pair o gray and black off brand Jordan's, and waited on the hood of the car for his boyfriend.

When Ash came out his hair was messy (as always), he was wearing a skin tight dark red t-shirt, skinny jeans and black sandals. Paul walked up to Ash and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Baby, you are the sexist man alive" he said. Ash blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"So where are we going?" Paul winked at him and opened his door.

"It's a surprise" he(P) closed the door and walked over to his side.

They both made idle chat as they went towards their destination. Ash looked up in confusion, he saw they were off road and going through the woods,

"Ummm Paul, where are we going"

"We're almost there" he said and threw a blindfold at him,

"Put that on, or you'll ruin it"

Ash apprehensively tied the blindfold around his eyes and panicked when the car came to a sudden stop.

"It's ok, just give me five minutes" Paul said.

Ash stayed in the car and listened as Paul opened the trunk and shuffled around, a few minutes later he came to Ash's side and opened the door, he grabbed Paul's hand tightly as he led him to an unknown location. When they stopped he reached up to undo the blindfold.

"Ok we're here" when the blindfold came off Ash saw a big clearing there was a giant oak tree that seemed to touch the sky with bright green leaves. Under it there was a tent with a clear front and top, in front of the tent was a checkered picnic blanket with a candle in the center, plates with rice pilaf, chocolate cake, mashed potatoes and grilled cheese sandwiches. There was a shimmering blue lake in front of everything,

"Wow" he(A) said breathily "this is amazing"

"Yup, and it's all for you" Paul said kissing his cheek, "Happy Anniversary baby" Paul led him over to the picnic,

"The best part is this place is really far out, like no one knows about this place telling by how clean it is."

"Oh wow, thanks this is just so much" Ash said staring at the scene with watery eyes.

"It's not, let's just enjoy this ok? I thought we could eat, go swimming and catch fireflies" Paul said.

"Yeah, ok"

They ate occasionally feeding each other food, Paul bought a bottle of black cherry champagne which was gone by the end of their picnic, he put everything but the blanket back into the picnic basket while they laid down to digest their food, after an hour they went skinny dipping in the lake, when they got out they sun was starting to go down slightly, they went into the tent after getting dressed.

"Thanks for this, I really appreciate it, but I feel bad" Ash said with a guilty look on his face.

"Your welcome, and don't worry I like doing anything to put a smile on your face" .Paul said running his hand through Ash's slightly damp hair. Ash rolled on top of him,

"Welllllll I feel like I still owe you something" he said seductively.

"Oh yeah" he said in the same tone while running his hands over Ash's butt.

"Yeah" Ash said and leaned down to kiss him unlike the others this kiss was slow and sensual. Paul swiped his tongue over Ash's bottom lip, asking for entrance, he granted it readily letting him map his entire mouth. Paul flipped their positions and slipped his(A) shirt off, he began to suckle on Ash's neck while trailing his hands down his stomach, he pulled his(A) pants off before sitting back to admire the body before him.

His face was flushed and eyes half lidded in lust, his nipples were slightly hard, his arms were above him while his legs were parted a bit. He quickly took off his own shirt, throwing it and took off his pants, before diving back down to capture his(A) lips, they broke apart panting when the need for air became great.

Paul left hickeys all over Ash's neck before latching onto his left nipple, sucking and licking while playing with his right, Ash arched into his touch letting out soft moans at his ministrations, he tried to control his breathing as Paul left his nipples and flipped their positions with a little effort.

"This is...supposed...To be my gift to...you" he said in between pants, before kissing Paul again, he broke away before going down leaving butter fly kisses on his(P) abs making him shudder in anticipation when he got down to his(P) length it was hard and standing proudly at 8 inches, he wrapped a dainty hand around it while blowing slightly on the tip, he smirked at the low moan that left Paul, leaving kisses all over the length, he moaned

"A-Ash...ugh... Please don't tease me" he said in slight frustration. Ash giggled before licking from the base to tip of his(P) dick, he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it in his(A) mouth, Paul bucked his hips making Ash gag, he held him(P) down with one hand and took him in deeper, he rubbed whatever he couldn't take with his soft hands, he relaxed his throat and took the rest of Paul into his mouth, Paul was letting out loud grunts and moans of pleasure as Ash sucked him off, he(A) continued to blow him while his free hand cupped his(P) balls massaging them gently, Paul put one of his hands in Ash's hair and threw his head back in pleasure,

"I-I-m going to!" He came in his(A) mouth, he chocked on it slightly but managed to swallow most of it, a little dribbled out the corner of his mouth, Paul instantly became aroused again at the sight of Ash, he(A) smirked before climbing on top of him(P),

"Ready for the main course" he said and positioned himself over Paul's length.

Paul swallowed hard as he watched Ash slowly impale himself on his dick, he(A) groaned when Paul was sheathed fully inside of him, he took a moment to revel in the fullness he felt, before he lifted himself almost all the way off of his(P) length and slammed back down onto him, they both moaned in pleasure. Ash rode Paul slowly before picking up speed, his head was thrown back in pleasure as Paul put his hands on Ash's waist, helping lift him while thrusting up to meet his(A) own thrust down, he(P) flipped their positions while Ash wasn't paying attention.

He pinned Ash against the sleeping bags, hands above his head and one leg on his(P) shoulder, he started to thrust deeper into Ash at the new position, they were moaning loudly, Ash arched into Paul's body letting his erect nipples press onto his(P) hard abs, Paul held Ash's hands in one hand, while the other stroked his(A) weeping erection, Paul kissed him(A) swallowing his moans, Ash began to tighten around him(P) as he was getting close to his climax,

"I'm a-about to cuAhm" he said breaking their kiss.

"Sooo am I" Paul groaned "S-scream for me, call m-my name!" Paul whispered into his ear, he latched onto his(A) sweet spot sending him over the edge.

Ash screamed, seeing stars

"PAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUL"

Paul moaned as he came inside of Ash, his walls squeezed around him(P) tightly, milking him dry he saw white when Ash screamed his name. Paul collapsed beside him panting in exhaustion, he grabbed Ash around the waist spooning and covering them with the sleeping bag, Ash sighed in content turning his body to snuggle with Paul, he pecked him(P) on the lips

"Happy anniversary Hon"

"Happy anniversary Baby"

They fell asleep in each other's arms under the starlit sky and blinking light of the fireflies they never caught.

Page break

How was it good? Bad?

Awesome? Terrible? Idk, you tell me.

Good night/ Morning/ afternoon or whenever your reading this.

Ja ^_^


End file.
